


rosy

by peachtones



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Confessions, F/F, Makeup, Pining, ft. yerim and yeojin as the angel and devil on hyejoo's shoulders, idiots to lovers essentially, just gals being pals aha am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: When Hyejoo had agreed to let Chaewon do her makeup, this wasn’t entirely what she had imagined. Chaewon’s very pink and very cutesy bedroom? Yeah. The plethora of makeup? Sure. Chaewon’s face close to hers? Alright.Chaewon literally sitting on her as she did her makeup?Not so much.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	rosy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that pic of that girl sitting on another girl and doing her makeup!! enjoy :>

“ _Ah-ha!_ ” Chaewon exclaimed quietly, holding a 3CE palette up in the air as she closed the drawer to her vanity and pushed herself up from the floor. She skipped back to her bed, a smile on her lips, the palette still held high for Hyejoo to see. Well, it was definitely the least pink and glittery makeup item Chaewon had produced in the last fifteen minutes.

Hyejoo voiced as much, watching as the blonde climbed back onto the bed and shuffled over to where Hyejoo was fully reclined against Chaewon’s pillows. (Hyejoo was momentarily distracted by the fact that the older wasn’t wearing just any old plain black shirt. She was wearing a _Thrasher_ shirt. Hyejoo’s _Thrasher_ shirt that had been missing for two months, that was somehow even more oversized on Chaewon’s small frame than it was on Hyejoo.) 

At Hyejoo’s comment, Chaewon pouted (very, very cutely), and said, “I wish I had a darker palette with more colors.” She opened the palette and pointed to the brick red and medium brown colors in the bottom corner, “these are the darkest colors I have. I’ll have to take you shopping with me, we can pick out a palette for you.”

Hyejoo made a noise of agreement as Chaewon grabbed one of the brushes she’d already laid out a few minutes prior to test one of the colors from the palette on the back of her hand. With a satisfied hum, she crawled even closer to Hyejoo and swung a leg over the younger, situating herself on Hyejoo’s lap. 

At that very moment, the only thought in Hyejoo’s brain was the Windows shutdown noise. She just stared up at Chaewon, completely frozen, her hands awkwardly placed on her own chest as Chaewon gathered a color from the palette on her brush and leaned forward slightly. Such was the curse of having a big, fat, gay crush on your best friend. 

When Hyejoo had agreed to let Chaewon do her makeup, this wasn’t entirely what she had imagined. Chaewon’s very pink and very cutesy bedroom? Yeah. The plethora of makeup? Sure. Chaewon’s face close to hers? Alright. _Chaewon_ _literally sitting on her as she did her makeup?_ Not so much. 

“Hyejoo?” Chaewon said, a barely concealed grin on her lips.

Hyejoo blinked, coming out of her reprieve. “Yes?”

“I kinda need you to close your eyes.”

“Oh,” Hyejoo said dumbly, her eyelids fluttering shut, “yeah, right.”

Chaewon giggled softly and Hyejoo could feel her weight shift forward again, closer, close enough that strands of the older’s hair tickled her face. She flinched when the brush touched her eyelid, eliciting a snicker out of Chaewon.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Hyejoo grumbled.

“Just don’t move,” Chaewon instructed, the feeling of the brush sweeping against Hyejoo's eyelid returning. 

Hyejoo just hummed in response, letting Chaewon do whatever she wished with her eyeshadow and blatantly ignoring the uncomfortable warmth blooming in her chest. Eventually, she was going to tell Chaewon she liked her -- she was bound to slip up at some point and make a comment that couldn't be read as anything but non-platonic that she couldn't take back. But for now, she was content with just pining after her best friend until then. ( _That's no way to live your life!_ a voice in her head that sounded an awfully lot like Yerim said.)

Chaewon shifted on her lap, leaning back. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Hyejoo opened her eyes, blinking up at her. Chaewon gently took hold of her face, tilting it from side to side to inspect the eyeshadow. She hummed, a small, dissatisfied noise. And then she was leaning forward to grab a different brush from where she'd laid them out on her pillow next to Hyejoo's head, which brought her face dangerously close to Hyejoo's; she was close enough that Hyejoo could count the individual specks of glitter in Chaewon's lip gloss.

Hyejoo wanted to kiss her. ( _Then you should!_ the voice of Yerim encouraged.) 

Unfortunately, Chaewon sat back up before Hyejoo could even gather an ounce of courage to do so. _Boooo!_ a new voice, one that sounded like Yeojin, said, _you missed your chance! This is boring! Just confess to her already!_

Hyejoo pouted slightly, mentally telling Yeojin to shut up. But maybe...maybe Yeojin was right. She retracted her pout and focused on Chaewon again, who was testing colors from the palette on the back of her hand again. Her eyebrows pinched together and a sigh escaped her lips. 

“What?” Hyejoo asked.

“The look is going in a different direction than what I imagined and I don’t have a complimenting shimmer color in this palette,” she said, showing the palette to Hyejoo. 

The only glittery colors were pink, which Hyejoo assumed didn’t go with the look Chaewon had created on her eyes, even though she had yet to see it. Chaewon sighed again, closing the palette and climbing off of Hyejoo. She crawled off the bed, returning to her vanity to sort through her extensive makeup collection and find the color of shimmer eyeshadow she had in mind. Hyejoo sat up slightly, watching her rummage through the vanity drawers.

 _Do it!_ Yeojin aggressively whispered in her mind. _Confess!_

Hyejoo dropped back down onto Chaewon’s bed, telling Yeojin to shut up again. 

It didn’t take long before Chaewon found what she was looking for and returned to her bed. She climbed back over to the younger and dropped herself back onto Hyejoo’s lap with much more force than last time, causing an _oof_ to escape Hyejoo’s lips and her hands to shoot out and hold onto Chaewon’s thighs to steady her. 

“Okay, new plan,” Chaewon announced as she got settled, holding up a tube of gold glitter, “we’re just gonna use glitter.”

She unscrewed it, taking out of the applicator and immediately leaning forward. Hyejoo had to tighten her grip on Chaewon’s legs to prevent the older from headbutting her. Chaewon paused for a moment, quietly clearing her throat before she brought the tip of the applicator to Hyejoo’s under eye. Hyejoo thought she could see pink rise in Chaewon’s cheeks, but she wasn’t sure if it was just a lot of blush or an _actual blush_.

 _Look, she’s blushing! She likes you! Confess!_ Yeojin exclaimed, shaking her tiny, imaginary fists at Hyejoo. Conspiring with her, Yerim joined in, _tell her how you feel! How she makes_ you _feel!_

Hyejoo shooed the two of them out of her mind, telling them to scram. 

She stared up at Chaewon, trying not to blink (and _definitely_ not trying to look at Chaewon’s lips again, which were pulled into a concentrated little pout for the second time) as to not mess up the glitter that was being delicately spread under her eyes. “Chaewon.”

“Yeah?” she said softly, distracted, as she focused on putting the glitter on Hyejoo's _aegyo sal_ without poking her in the eye.

“I have a crush on you.”

Chaewon paused, looking Hyejoo directly in the eye. “Really?” she asked, voice soft.

“Yeah.”

Chaewon all but collapsed forward -- shocking Hyejoo -- and took the younger’s face gingerly in her hands, narrowly avoiding getting gold glitter everywhere. “ _Really?_ ” she repeated, somehow even quieter.

“Yeah, really.” 

The words were barely out of her mouth before Chaewon surged forward and closed the small gap between them, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

As quickly as she had initiated the kiss, Chaewon was pulling back. "I- um," she pressed her lips together. "I have a crush on you, too."

"Yeah?" Hyejoo breathed, a smile growing on her lips.

"Yeah.” She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Hyejoo’s. “I can’t believe I had to wait for Yeojin to tell me I needed to be _more assertive_ for you to confess to me. _Yeojin._ ” 

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Hyejoo groaned. Even beyond the bounds of her imagination, Yeojin was meddling in her love life. “Enough about Yeojin -- can you kiss me again? But like, for real this time." 

Chaewon quickly nodded, and ducked her head back down to properly capture Hyejoo’s lips in a kiss, smiling into it.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy/)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones/)


End file.
